


What if part 2

by MrsCake



Series: The What if's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, it makes them hot, they read fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake





	What if part 2

“Severus.”

“What is it Lupin? I’m trying to mark.”

“We’ve had an e-mail”

“A What?”

“An e-mail, I have explained it to you before.”

“I have a vague recollection. What does it say?”

“It just say’s. ‘Did you think you were the only ones?’ And there’s a link to a website.”

“Well, what’s the website?”

“Oh sweet Merlin. Severus you need to get over hear and see this.”

Snape huffed but moved over to where his lover was sitting. “Get up then, so I can see.”

“And where do you expect me to sit?”

“You didn’t object to sitting on my lap last night.” Smirked Severus. Lupin said nothing but sat on Snape’s lap.

Snape opened the page and gasped at what he saw.

“But... That’s...”

“Yes.”

“Potter, with...”

“Yes again.”

“Who drew this?”

“I have no idea. But its very good, look at the detail on the...”

“I am trying to avoid looking at that thank you Remus.”

“Severus. This is turning you on you only call me Remus when your horny.”

“I am not.” Snape said still staring. 

Lupin adjusted his position on Snape’s lap causing the man beneath him to grown. “There’s a story that goes with the picture. It’s called ‘Midnight meeting.’ And it looks like we’re  
in it. Shall we read it?”

“Well I suppose we should just to make sure everyone is portrayed properly.”

They read quietly until...

“You. Bed. Now.”

“But I haven’t finished.”

“Fine.” Snape muttered a spell that caused their cloths to disappear and shifted Remus so he was directly in fount of him. Muttering another spell to make sure Remus was ready.

“Merlin’s balls, can’t you wait five munities?”

“No. Keep reading.”

Severus entered Remus slowly and started to rock them back and forth.

“Fuck Sev.” Shouted Remus as he hit that wonderful spot inside him.

“Have you finished reading?” Severus murmured, fighting to keep control.

“Yes, I’ve finished.” Gasped Remus, who would have said anything at this point.

“Good, bed now.” Severus ordered

Remus all but dragged a grinning Severus to their bedroom.

Two small pink pieces of string were drawn back from under the door and up to the level above Snape and Remus’ rooms at Grimmauld place. 

“Do you think they’ll send us one back?”

“God I hope so, listening to them read ours was hot as hell.”

“Mmmm, wasn’t it just.”

A blond head and a raven one connected and proceeded to do exactly what was in the picture


End file.
